1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vapor cycle refrigeration units with alternate energy sources and dual refrigeration systems, more specifically to air chillers with air flow arrangements within transporters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Air chillers for transporters have previously used dry ice for transporting airborne food carts or have had no provisions during some operating cycles. Prior art has been limited to battery operated portable units, such as taught by Pullens in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,727, where the entire refrigeration unit was operated by battery power, vastly limiting refrigeration capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,849 issued to Cantagallo et al. discloses an air flow arrangement for a compartment through a single refrigeration system with only A.C. power for the electric motor driven equipment. Lorch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,167 utilizes a eutectic tank having holdover plates integral with the structure for connection to a separate condensing system. Also, no forced air flow is provided to transmit the cooling effect to other areas or compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,812 issued to Bayane et al. indicates a portable food serving cart with separate sections, one for heating, and the other containing a vapor cycle refrigeration system gasketed together into one unit. The two sections are independent in operation and function.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,166 issued to Muntz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,856 of Telkes, and also U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,368 issued to Schaefer-Sell.